Zwei Völker
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Zwei verschiedene Herzen - zwei verschiedene Völker. Doch Liebe blickt nicht auf die Herkunft, sondern nur auf die Stimme der Herzen.


**Zwei Völker**

Geschichte erzählte Ungewöhnliches und brachte die Geschöpfe Mittelerdes zum Staunen. Nie hatten Menschen davon gehört und doch lauschten sie den Neuigkeiten gespannt, um sie wenig später selbst weiterzugeben. Viele glaubten, dass es nur Gerüchte seien oder das Alter und Torheit den Ursprung dieser Geschichte verfälscht hatten. Doch es war wahr...nicht alles, aber der Kern entsprach der Wahrheit. 

Und dieser Kern war die tiefe Freundschaft Zweier, dessen Völker nicht unterschiedlich hätten sein können.

Leise seufzte Gimli, als er all die Schönheit der Höhlen erkannte. Nie hatte er erahnen können, dass die Natur solch ein kleines Wunder vollbringen könnte. Überall glitzerte es in den schönsten Farben und obwohl hier keine Sonne hingelangt, schienen ihre Strahlen sich in den funkelnden Steinen zu brechen. Unberührt von Menschen- oder Zwergenhand. Ehrfurchtsvoll berührte er die kalten Steine und fuhr über die glitzernden Zeugen der Schöpfung. „Welch Schönheit diesen Ort verzaubert," flüsterte er leise, während er die Steinmauer fast schon liebkoste. Sekunden später drehte er sich zu Legolas um, der lächelnd hinter ihm stand. Auch er bewunderte diesen Ort, obwohl er sich hier unten nicht besonders wohl fühlte. Aber ein Versprechen war ein Versprechen und das konnte er nicht einfach brechen...nicht bei einem Freund wie Gimli. Für ihn würde er selbst durch die Feuer des Schicksalsberges gehen. „Legolas...hast Du so etwas Schönes je gesehen in Deinem langen Leben?" Der Elb erwiderte gar nichts, sondern legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Der Fels scheint zu glühen, aber er ist so angenehm kühl." Bei diesen Worten nahm Gimli Legolas' Hand und legte sie an den funkelnden Steinfelsen. Langsam führte er sie über die Wand und ließ seinen elbischen Freund spüren, was er meinte. Dieser zuckte kurz unter der Berührung zusammen und sah Gimli tief in die Augen. „Es wirkt so rauh auf mich...so voller Kanten und Ecken. Trotzdem gebe ich Dir Recht...es ist wahrhaftig ein Augenöffner. So wie Du mein Freund." Die letzten Worte flüsterte er kaum hörbar und blickte den Zwergenkrieger sehnsuchtsvoll an. Seine Herkunft verbot es ihm, auf seine Gefühle zu hören. Aber wie konnte Liebe falsch sein...Gefühle verboten oder das Herz einen falschen Weg weisen? Legolas seufzte auf und entwand sich der brennenden Berührung Gimlis. Auch hier zu sein war für einen Elben nicht richtig und doch hatte er die Welt unter der Erde betreten. Konnte er dann nicht auch einen Zwerg lieben und begehren? 

„Legolas, wo bist Du mit Deinen Gedanken?" Gimlis Stimme und diese Frage holte den Elbenprinzen wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. „Hier bei Dir Gimli, ich habe nur über Bedeutung des Wortes Schönheit nachgedacht." Legolas lächelte entschuldigend und nahm sich vor, seinem Gefährten besser zuzuhören. Doch nun war der Zwerg neugierig und sah Legolas fragend an, der sich inzwischen auf einen niedrigen Felsen gesetzt hatte. „Und zu welchem Schluss seid ihr gekommen Herr Elb?" Wie immer war die Stimme Gimlis voller Wärme, aber auch belustigt. „Nun Gimli, Held der neuen Zeit. Schönheit ist ein großes Wort und es hat vielerlei Bedeutung. Für jedes Lebewesen zeugt etwas anderes von großer Schönheit. Oftmals sind selbst Dinge, die in anderen Augen hässlich sind schön...eben nur auf eine andere Art." Gimli zog die Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete Legolas, als sei er nicht mehr bei Sinnen.

„Und was befindet ihr als schön Prinzlein?" Während er das fragte, legte Gimli seine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Diesmal bemerkte er das Zusammenzucken seines Freundes und für einen Moment keimte Hoffnung auf. Sollte der unnahbare, schöne Prinz doch etwas für ihn empfinden? Sollte wirklich die Chance bestehen, dass zwei Seelen, so unterschiedlich wie Wasser und Feuer oder Licht und Dunkelheit wirklich zueinander gehörten? Nein, Gimli glaubte nicht daran, schließlich war Legolas ein Elb und in seinen Augen auch noch das schönste Wesen unter den Sternen Ardas. Wie könnte Legolas jemals so ein Wesen wie ihn, den Zwergenkrieger lieben? Legolas war wie ein Diamant, dessen Schönheit sich in den Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne reflektierte und er selbst war nur ein unscheinbarer, grober Stein auf dem Weg des Lebens.

Da war sie wieder, die schmerzende Erkenntnis, dass seine Liebe für immer unerwidert bleiben würde und im Schatten des Seins langsam mit ihm sterben würde. Traurig senkte der Zwerg seinen Kopf und bekam so nicht mit, wie Legolas mit der Antwort auf diese Frage kämpfte.

Erst als Legolas sich räusperte, sah Gimli wieder auf. „Nun Spitzohr...hast Du Dich entschieden?" Er versuchte mit seiner normalen rauen Art die Unsicherheit und den Schmerz zu überspielen und sah Legolas deshalb mit hochgezogener Braue an. Trotzdem bemerkte er nicht, dass sich die Ohrspitzen des Elben verdächtig rot färbten. „Nun....wie ich schon sagte, liegt die Schönheit im Auge des Betrachters. Diese Höhlen sind schön, wie Du es schon sagtest mein Freund. Den Wald befinde ich als schön, mit all seinen Geräuschen und Gerüchen. Die Sterne der Nacht rauben mir immer wieder mein Herz, denn sie sind für mich der Inbegriff von Schönheit." Ein seltsamer Glanz lag bei diesen Worten in Legolas' Augen und Gimli wollte ihn schon unterbrechen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. 

Für einen Moment zögerte Legolas. War er vorhin noch so sicher gewesen, die Wahrheit endlich auch auszusprechen...im Angesicht desjenigen, der für ihn mehr als nur ein Freund war. Doch nun wusste er nicht, ob er mit seinen Worten alles zerstören würde – Freundschaft sowie Liebe. Er kämpfte mit sich, aber dann gewann sein Herz über das logische Denken. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und lächelte Gimli an. „Aber weißt Du, welch Antlitz selbst die Sterne am Himmel verblassen lässt?" Er hielt inne und musterte Gimli, der ihn aus warmen Augen anblickte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil meinte der Elb dort Hoffnung und Wissen zu erkennen. „Ich weiß, dass mich viele für die folgenden Worte mit belustigten Blicken oder Ignoranz bestrafen werden oder meinen Verstand anzweifeln. Aber für mich besteht die wahre Schönheit in Deinem Wesen und Deinem Antlitz mein Freund. In meinen Augen trägst Du mehr Schönheit in Dir, als jedes Wesen elbischer Herkunft. Das Geräusch Deines Atems ist für mich wie ein Lebenselixier, während Deine Stimme verlockender ist, als der verführerische Ruf des Meeres. Das Gimli, ist für mich wahre Schönheit."

Gimli starrte sein Gegenüber geschockt an und musste erst einmal tief Luft holen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Legolas da gerade gesagt hatte und vor allem über wen er es gesagt hatte. Nicht fähig, ein Wort zu sagen, blickte er den Elben immer noch an, der inzwischen verlegen zu Boden schaute. Darum sah er nicht, wie der geschockte Ausdruck in Gimlis Augen wahrer Freude Platz machte. In Gimlis Gedanken hallten immer noch die Worte seines Freundes und er spürte die Tränen, die sich seiner bemächtigten. Als Legolas dies jedoch sah, war ihm bewusst, dass er genau den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Noch niemals hatte er Tränen in den Augen des Zwerges gesehen und gerade er, der sich Freund schimpfte, musste dies schaffen. Um Fassung kämpfend erhob sich der Prinz. „Es tut mir leid Gimli...aber nicht die Worte, die ich sagte, denn sie entsprechen der Stimme meines Herzens. Es tut mir jedoch leid, der Grund der silbernen Perlen Deiner Seele zu sein." Sanft legte er Gimli seine Hand auf die Schulter und wandte sich ab, um die Höhlen zu verlassen.

„Legolas?" Gimlis Stimme war es, die den Elben inne halten ließ. „Es gibt keinen Grund, mich um Verzeihung zu bitten." Bei diesen Worten drehte sich nun auch wieder Legolas um und Gimli erkannte, dass Tränen auf seinen Wangen glitzerten, Tränen so rein wie ein Tautropfen des Morgens. Langsam ging der Zwerg auf seinen Freund zu und sah zu ihm auf. „Nicht alle Tränen sind von Übel Legolas und meine sind aus Freude und Unglaube geboren, aber nicht aus Schmerz. Als Du am schwarzen Tor sagtest, ich würde an der Seite eines Freundes sterben, wäre dieser Abschied aus dem Leben nicht schlimm gewesen. Denn ich wäre mit Dir in den Kampf gezogen und dann an der Seite eines Freundes, der längst mehr für mich geworden ist, gestorben. Wie kann dieses Wissen Furcht bringen? Nun sprichst Du aus, was Dein Herz begehrt und ich weiß, dass wir nicht als gute Freunde von dieser Welt gegangen wären, sondern als Liebende, da unsere Seelen sich umarmten."

Gimli lächelte Legolas nun auch verlegen an, in dessen Augen sich so vieles spiegelte. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte die sinnlichen Lippen des Prinzen, als dieser in die Knie ging und die Hand Gimlis ergriff. „Auch jetzt umarmen sich unsere Seelen, doch haben sich auch unsere Herzen gefunden." Weich und zärtlich war seine Stimme, für Gimli wie der Hauch des Windes und schließlich vereinten sich ihre Lippen. Dieser Kuss besiegelte den Bund ihrer Herzen und festigte die Umarmung ihrer Seelen. Für diesen Augenblick schien der Glanz in der Höhle zuzunehmen und nur die glitzernde Grotten Aglarond wurden Zeuge dieses Bundes zweier Völker.

ENDE


End file.
